Lies and Infatuation
by Apnoea
Summary: Draco Malfoy's parents are discussing his future, they have long had plans as to who he should marry to produce them an heir. Will one little white lie get him the future he truly wants? HPxDM slash.
1. Prologue – The Lie

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish these characters were mine – but they're just too cool to belong to me; therefore, they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

--

The Dark Lord was defeated at the end of Draco Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts. During his seventh year he developed a friendship with his rival, Harry Potter. They soon grew to best friends, but never anything more. Draco soon developed a crush for the boy, but he chose for it to remain a secret.

It is now just after their seventh year, and Draco's parents are already discussing whom Draco will marry.

--  
PROLOGUE_  
The Lie_  
--

"Draco, you will marry who you are told," Lucius announced in a finalizing tone, trying to stop any further argument on the matter.

The Malfoys were located in their sitting room in the Malfoy Manor; Narcissa was sitting next to Lucius on a sofa, sipping at tea from a lovely china cup, and Draco was sitting across from them on another sofa.

"I will not!" Draco protested angrily, his mouth shaped into an arrogant pout. This was not a subject he ever had a passion for; being told who to marry was not how Draco wanted to live his life. "I cannot!"

"You will" – the next words were said slowly and menacingly – "_do as you are told_." Lucius said, his teeth loudly grinding.

Narcissa calmly took another sip of her tea, as if there were no strong debate currently in session.

"Father," Draco started. He _had_ to defend himself. "There is already someone."

This wasn't true, although he wished it were. In his last year of Hogwarts he had befriended Harry Potter. After the fall of the Dark Lord, they had put their differences aside. They became friends, to best friends, but nothing more – even though Draco wanted more. He always wanted more, but with Harry it was different.

"A secret lover?" his mother asked calmly, glancing over her teacup. This was the first thing she had added to this conversation all night.

"Yes," Draco gulped. Oh, what was he getting himself into? He couldn't get away with a lie this big.

"Who is it?" Lucius spat. "Someone from school?"

"Yes," Draco echoed. Oh boy, he was getting himself in deep.

"A Slytherin?" his father questioned.

"Lucius," Narcissa started. "That is more than enough interrogating. Draco, may I ask you something?"

Draco figured his mother asking him questions would be better than his father by far, so he nodded, indicating her to continue.

"Draco, you do know it is your responsibility to carry on our bloodline and family name, so I have one _very_ important question." Narcissa smiled; her smile was warm, calm, and inviting – that only meant she was trying her best. "Is this person Pure-Blooded?"

Draco glanced in his father's direction quickly, fearing how he would react. "No."

Surely enough, Lucius jumped from the couch quickly, his anger rising in record time. Narcissa calmly sat her tea on the coffee table in front of her and shot Lucius a glare which caused him to sit back down.

"Draco, you do understand you must pass on our bloodline, don't you?" Narcissa asked, still calm, but Draco knew she was angry inside; it was impossible for her not to be. Plus, she was incredibly skilled at hiding her true emotions.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "But even if this person _was_ Pure-Blooded, Mother, they would still not be able to… pass on the bloodline." Draco said quite awkwardly, playing with his fingers.

"What are you getting at?" Lucius glared, his anger rising again.

"Lucius, calm down. This must be hard enough for Draco as it is." Narcissa warned, obviously she had noticed Draco's nervousness. "Now, Draco, what do you mean by that?"

Draco gulped hard, he wasn't sure if he should say it. This relationship was only in his fantasies, anyway.

"Get on with it," Lucius continued his glare, clearly impatient.

Draco once again took a hard gulp, this was the hardest thing he ever had to do by far – all the stuff for the Dark Lord was nothing compared to whatever _this_ was, even his N.E.W.T.s were not this difficult. "It's a he."

Lucius's face went blank; he was completely shocked. Narcissa's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but her mask was in place again so quickly Draco wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"And who may this _he_ be?" she questioned, her voice still calm.

Draco didn't gulp this time; actually, he didn't do anything. He just blurted it out without giving it thought, "Harry Potter."

--

**A/N:** Well, that's the prologue for my new story. I've written quite a bit of it so far, but updates will be once a week – hopefully.  
I've got the plot completely worked out, so I shouldn't hit too many bumps on the way to finishing...

Would appreciate a couple reviews... I'll do shout-outs next chapter update and I'll reply to all reviews. I just love them that much. Ha...

Also, I dedicate this fic to my buddy Haley (DerangedxandxSarcastic), because she puts up with me annoying her on MSN all the time, and she came up for the title for this story (Lies and Infatuation). Big hugs for you, Haley.

- Veronica


	2. Asking for a Favour from a Friend

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on alert! Love you all.  
Reviewers: NinjaoftheDarkness, DerangedxandxSarcastic, Athenian Grace, Gaara123, unfabulouslyme, Enigmus, njferrel, Torahamutaro-chan, suki53, TYFFN. You all rock. :)

* * *

--**  
CHAPTER ONE**_  
Asking for a Favour from a Friend_  
--

Draco Malfoy was sitting anxiously at a table in a café located in Diagon Alley awaiting the arrival of his friend, Harry Potter. They had agreed when school had ended that they would meet here a week into the summer. Now that time had arrived.

Narcissa – much to Lucius's dislike – had asked Draco to invite Harry over for a portion of the summer. Draco had tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea, but she had insisted persistently.

"Draco," Harry grinned, taking the seat opposite the blond. His grin soon faded to a frown as he noticed the anxious look on Draco's face. "What's wrong?"

Draco sighed nervously; he didn't know how Harry would react. "Harry, if I needed a favour, I could ask you, couldn't I?" he whispered so quietly that Harry had to lean forward in his seat to hear properly.

"Of course," Harry nodded, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What is it?"

"Last night," Draco began. "My parents and I were discussing arranging a marriage for me."

"We've only been out of school a week," Harry muttered, shaking his head angrily. "What has a favour got to do with this?"

"I'm getting to that, just don't interrupt." Draco said, sighing.

"Sorry," Harry apologised.

Draco gave Harry a small smile before continuing, "I managed to talk them out of it, but…"

A few moments of silent suspense passed on before Harry finally decided to interrupt, "But what?"

Draco sighed heavily. "The thing I told them to talk them out of it, well…" Draco let out a small, habited and stressed sigh. "It was a lie."

Another moment or two was filled with silent suspense. "What was the lie?" Harry questioned, anxious to find out.

"I… I told them that…" Draco paused to gulp shortly. "I told them that you and I are dating." He finished slowly. He held his breath, nervous on how Harry would react.

Harry quickly blinked a few times before saying, "So what's the favour?"

Draco finally let out the air he was holding on to, only in order to speak – he would of held it until he turned purple if he had his way. "Well… Mother asked me to invite you over to the Manor, so… Well, I wanted to ask, if you could…" He looked down at the table where his long, smooth and pale fingers were laying on the marble surface, creating a nice contrast. "Act my boyfriend?"

Harry's eyes instantly widened at the thought of acting as Draco's… _boyfriend_. They were friends – at school they spent lunchtime by the lake, making shapes from the clouds; spent endless time playing chess when they should have been studying – and Harry had never thought of Draco in _that_ way.

"Yeah, forget I suggested it, sorry." Draco muttered. He was about to push his chair out to stand, but Harry grabbed his arm. Draco gulped, stopping his actions; he stared into Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Draco…" Harry sighed. "What will happen, if… if I don't agree to this?" He already knew what would happen, of course, he just needed to hear it from Draco to be more convinced.

"Well," Draco grumbled, "I'd probably be forced into a marriage I don't want, to some Pure-Blooded snob." Acid was dripping from his words, as if he intended to kill someone with this single sentence.

"Wow, I never knew your parents could force you to marry _yourself_," Harry said, mock-surprise showing on his face; he wanted to lighten the gloomy mood that had made itself welcome in the past minute or so.

Draco glared at Harry, but soon let out a laugh – it sounded silky, elegant and happy; he hadn't laughed a real laugh like this since he had seen Harry last (had it really been a week? It felt like a year to Draco). Harry joined in with the laugh until Draco finished, his face growing serious once again.

"So–?" Draco sighed, he didn't need to finish the question for Harry to know what he was going to say.

"If it means that much to you…" Harry said, smiling sweetly. "I'll do it. But I'll have you know that I can't be around all the time; I have a bunch of stuff I need to do this summer – job interviews, visiting friends, social gatherings, Saturday night dinners at the Weasleys' place. You know, the usual. I'm just _that_ popular."

Draco smiled, shaking his head in amusement. "You're so full of yourself."

Harry smirked to himself (a trait he had stolen from Draco), standing up, and Draco followed suit. "That's why you love me so much,"

Draco gave a weak smile, following Harry out the door of the café into a busy street of Diagon Alley.

"When did you want me to come over?" Harry asked, smiling as Draco caught up to him.

Draco pondered this question. Sure, he wanted Harry there _tonight_ – but wouldn't that seem a bit too rushed–? His father might just explode from some sort of overload. Pushing his way further through the crowd, he decided on a reasonable answer. "Whenever you're able," he gave Harry a soft smile.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be mentally able to face your father in a situation like… _this_. But, uh, I can come the night after tomorrow. That'll give me enough time to think of something to tell the Weasleys… because could you imagine Ron's face if I told him what I was really doing? He'd go completely mental, don't you think?" he paused for a moment. "Plus, I'm completely busy tomorrow… and same with the next half of the day after. But I can make it for dinner with–" he hesitated slightly "–with your parents that night."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco smiled nervously, taking all this knowledge in.

With that, the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. This is what Draco hated about this after-school life – limited time to do what he wanted to do. With school, you could twist things around and make socializing possible. With this after-school life, it was different; suddenly, everyone was out working or finding work, having to avoid his or her social life just because of it. Maybe it was only Draco who felt that way because he had not been looking for a job – he had been watching everyone else like an outsider. He longed for the possibility to spend more time with Harry. Maybe that would soon come true… maybe his dream would one day become a reality. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Draco walked into the Manor, his footsteps echoing on the white marble tiles in the large entry room. He let out a habited sigh and climbed the large staircase up to the second floor. That was where he saw his mother, standing in the middle of the hall, looking ghostly with her pale skin and a cream-coloured dress on.

"Draco," she smiled.

"Mother," he nodded, walking past her and continuing down the hall; his room was right on the end of this hall on the left-hand side.

"Wait, Draco, dear." Her silky voice came from behind him.

Draco stopped and turned to face her, only a metre or so apart.

"How is dear Harry?" she smiled warmly, cocking her head to one side as if she were a five-year-old trying to get her way.

"He's well." Draco gave a small half-smile. "He'll be coming the night after tomorrow."

Her smile faded slightly at one side. "Oh, dear. That long?"

Draco gave a disappointed frown. "He has some things he's busy with until then."

Narcissa reached over and took one of Draco's pale hands in one of her own evenly paled hands. "You must miss him terribly." She gave a small, sympathizing smile. "After all, you haven't spent much time together since school."

Draco let out a small sigh – this was conversation he didn't have to act or fake, he really did miss Harry as much as his mother thought, maybe even more. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Mother."

"Sweet dreams, dear." She smiled and turned elegantly on her heal and walked down the hall.

Draco let out another sigh and also turned.

* * *

Seconds passed like minutes, minutes passed like hours, hours past like days, and somehow, the two days passed like two weeks. Draco was unsure why it was working this way – wasn't time only supposed to go slowly if you were _looking forward_ to something? Draco was certainly not looking forward to when Harry would come. He was _dreading_ it. Sure, he'd be able to see Harry and spend more time with him… but what about the so-called "acting"? Would they have to kiss in the halls? Would they have to be heard making _noises_ during the night? What _exactly_ did they have to do? What did couples do when they meet their in-laws? Or an even harder question, what did couples do when they were faking a relationship and meeting the in-laws?

* * *

**A/N:** I've been busy this week. Actually got this written by, uh, about Sunday (but you know me, I like making people wait).  
My sister has moved in to our house with her three hyperactive kids and I've barely had some "quiet writing time"; I've been working shifts with my sister at my mother's shop, looking after kids, packing boxes (I'm moving soon) and whatnot. Might not sound like much, but it really does add up and take away energy.

That explains it if my next chapter is late. Sorry! And I also have exams/tests next week! D:

Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews! You make me happy! By the way, I know this chapter lacks _something_. Ah well.


	3. Arrival at the Manor

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! Reviewers: NinjaoftheDarkness, Athenian Grace, Enigmus, Gaara123, DerangedxandxSarcastic, lilsteves, Waterbender2892, and Cari Marie.

* * *

--**  
CHAPTER TWO**_  
Arrival at the Manor_  
--

Harry was happily tossing random items of clothing and whatnot into his old school trunk. He was happy because he would finally be able to have a break from The Burrow; not that he didn't love the Weasleys or anything, but things could get a bit hectic around this place with a full house. With Ron and Hermione always "cleaning their room", Harry got bored when he wasn't out doing anything. He had told Ron that he was going to "visit Remus for a while to give him company whilst Tonks and Teddy are away", and Ron seemed to believe it and told him to take his time.

Pretending to be Draco's boyfriend would be the easy part of this _thing_ (he had no idea what to call it), he decided. The hard part would be pretending to be Draco's boyfriend in front of Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Okay, so Narcissa didn't seem to be most the problem, it was Lucius who had the never-ending stick shoved up his arse. Hopefully that old git would be at work most the time, though.

To be honest, Harry had not been busy at all today or the day before. It came to a shock to him that Draco had asked this of him, and the only reason he accepted was because he didn't want Draco to think he wasn't brave or anything… I mean, what type of Gryffindor would he be if he declined? And he wanted to put off staying at the Malfoys as long as he could, but what sort of a "boyfriend" would he be if he had told Draco to wait a week, a month, or a year? It wouldn't seem all that believable, would it?

"Damn that blond," he muttered to himself, closing the latches on his trunk.

He took one last look at the room that now belonged to him and wondered how long it would be until he would see it again. Sure, the window made noises in the night when the wind blew against it and the floorboards creaked, but he would miss it.

Pulling his heavy trunk down the old staircase, he wondered how the whole house didn't collapse from the bangs and creaks it made from each fall.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs Weasley beamed. "Are you leaving now? Make sure to send Remus our love. Oh, here, take these–!" She handed him what looked liked to be a few small homemade cakes in a container.

"Sure," Harry half-smiled. "Thanks."

He walked out the door, cakes in one hand and pulling his trunk with his other. For a few seconds he thought of actually going to visit Remus and just running away from whatever awaited him at the Malfoy Manor, but he couldn't do that to Draco.

He placed the container with the cakes under his arm and extracted his wand from his pocket, ready to apparate.

* * *

Puffing, Harry finally stepped up the shiny white stairs in front of the main entrance of the Malfoy Manor. He had apparated to outside the gates (which permitted him entry) and had to walk the endless – well, it had seemed it would never end ­– distance until he actually got to the house. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he pressed what looked to be the doorbell.

He expected to be waiting a while after the bell rang the short cheerful tune, but the door opened straight away.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco beamed, literally jumping on Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.

He what about to ask Draco what the fuck he thought he was doing, but he could slightly see Draco's parents; so without complaint, he placed a huge smile on his face and hugged Draco back just as tight.

Once the hug was released, Draco gave Harry a small peck on the cheek. "Don't tell me you walked all the way from the gate," he muttered, noticing Harry's slightly red face.

Lucius smirked from behind them, amused. "Well, Mr Potter," he said, "long time no see."

Draco collected Harry's trunk as Lucius took Harry's hand in his tightly, shaking it.

"Uh, good to see you, Mr Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly, releasing his hand and flexing it.

"Oh, do call me Lucius," he smirked. _May as well try to make Potter's life hell if he's going to be here,_ Lucius thought evilly to himself.

Draco gave his father a strange look, and Harry just smiled.

Narcissa stepped forward and took Harry's hand, but she didn't shake it, she just held it between her two pale hands. "What a pleasure it is to have you in our house, dear."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. He remembered the cake-filled container that was still tightly under his arm – he wondered how they didn't fall when Draco gave him that hug – and he handed it to Narcissa. "Mrs Weasley sends her love."

"Oh, how kind of her." Narcissa smiled. "Now, I'm sure dear Harry is tired from that walking, will you show him to your room, Draco?"

Lucius's face fell. "Draco's room? Surely, Narcissa, you can't have them sharing–"

"They'll be fine, Lucius." Narcissa said, her eyes somehow turning a slightly darker shade of blue, but her voice was still calm, "You fuss too much."

"Thank you, Mother. We'll be down in time for dinner." Draco smiled, pulling Harry's trunk with him.

"Leave that, dear." Narcissa smiled, nodding towards the trunk. "Lucius shall bring it up later."

If it were possible, Lucius's face fell more.

* * *

"So this is your room?" Harry smiled, taking in the large room (that was almost seven times the size of his room back at The Burrow, and decorated in grey, white, and black).

"Yeah," Draco shrugged.

"The colours seemed to have disappeared," Harry snorted.

Draco gave him a short glare.

"What do you think they think we're doing up here?" Harry laughed. "Maybe we should make noises and see what sort of looks they give us during dinner. Did you see your Dad's face when your Mum said we'd be sharing a room? Priceless."

"I think you being here will drive him into insanity," Draco laughed.

"That's if he doesn't drive me into insanity first," Harry grumbled. "I mean, calling him Lucius? No thanks."

Draco laughed, sitting on a two-seat sofa by a large bookshelf.

"On my walk up I was thinking about some of the stuff we're going to have to know." Harry said, sitting next to Draco. "When did we start dating? How did we start dating?"

"Hmm," Draco said, thinking about these carefully; he was even rummaging some of his fantasies for ideas. "How about we started dating because Thomas and Finnigan locked us in a broom cupboard on Valentine's Day, and them being as perverted as they are, wouldn't let us come out until we snogged? Not that we have to tell my parents that, but we've always got it worked out just in case."

Harry laughed. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully; there was some chatting, but most of it was awkward and short. However, after dinner, Narcissa asked if she could talk to Harry alone, and took him into their larger-than-normal sitting room.

"What are your intentions with my son?" she asked, sitting down.

Harry sat across from her and said, "I –"

"Would you marry him?" she cut in.

"If I could, of course I would." He answered nervously, wondering what she was getting at.

"If you ever," her eyes turned that darker shade they had turned earlier, "and I mean _ever_ hurt my boy, there will be more than your death that shall be paid. The wizarding world is in no longer need for you, Potter, and I would gladly go to Azkaban if it were for my son."

Harry's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs Mal–"

"_Narcissa_." She corrected.

"Right, Narcissa." Harry did his best to try smile, but all that he managed was a constipated type of look.

"You may go now," she said, her warm smile coming back into play.

"Goodnight, Narcissa," Harry said, showing his constipated smile once more, and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! But like I said last update, I have been busy.

You know what I would love? If some of you people who put this on alert also reviewed. :D

Thanks again, everyone!

I'll try get my next chapter up in time (Thursday), but I can't promise anything. :)


	4. Interlude – Stolen

**A/N:** Okay, this isn't a full chapter... just an interlude, if you want to call it that.

Thanks to those who reviewed: Gaara123, DerangedxandxSarcastic, Chibigoku2002, Tatsu Tipatico, Katie-1369, Arastel, angelkitty77, SwarmOfFanGirls, semper paratis, evildictionaryninja, Athenian Grace, MoonlightPrincess, Enigmus, seventhSINwrath, lilsteves, and Lady-Lollie. And also thanks to everyone who put this on alert!

* * *

--  
**INTERLUDE  
**_Stolen  
_--

Draco was lying in bed, propped up by his elbow, watching Harry rummage through his trunk, obviously looking for something; Draco didn't know what, but assumed he was searching for his pyjamas – but then again, pyjamas were not _that_ hard to find.

"I can't _believe_ it! They're gone. How the _hell_." Harry fumed, throwing a shirt back into the trunk.

"What're gone? Your pyjamas?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"No," Harry said absentmindedly, returning to searching the trunk. He soon gave up, obviously having not found the object of his search. "Is it possible your dad could have, err, gone through my stuff?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in slight concentration. "He couldn't have," Draco said defiantly, "because he wouldn't have been able to open it."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows like Draco had–but in confusion instead of concentration–as he said, "And why not? It's quite easy – there's one latch, and oh, there's another. But then again, he is blond."

Draco stared blankly at Harry. "You _do_ magically seal your trunk, right?"

"Of course I d–" he paused to run a hand through his hair and blush. "No, actually." He finished. "Shit, your father has stolen my condoms!"

Draco's jaw dropped slightly, "You brought _condoms_ with you?"

Harry glared at Draco for a short moment. "They're always in my trunk!"

"And why, Merlin knows, were you _searching_ for them?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

Harry sighed. "I _wasn't_. I just happened to notice they weren't in their usual spot–"

"You're organized with your condoms, yet when it comes to anything else you're as messy as a pig," Draco muttered. "Nice." He added sarcastically, with an elegant eye-roll.

"I can't believe it, your father has _stolen my condoms_!" Harry sighed, scooping up his pyjamas and walking into the bathroom. "Chocolate flavoured, too. The bloody perv."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the short update! It seems that I have some sort of creative block; I have everything worked out, it's just that my brain refuses to put it into words.

Anyway, this'll be my last update for a while. I'm moving in less than two weeks, and after the few days of driving up the country, I have to stay at my Aunts for a few weeks and I'm not sure if she has wireless internet. I'll still have my computer so I can write, but I might not be able to update and such.

Anyway, thanks everyone for alerting and reviewing! And this may sound like I'm asking a lot, but really, how hard is it to leave a review? I would love it if you did! Thanks!


	5. Interlude Pt 2 – Returned

**A/N:** Whoa, whoa. Long time no see, eh? It's been over a year. A lot happened when I moved, though, and I changed a bit, and stuff. New surroundings can do that. I seem to have left my muse at my old place, unfortunately. I can't promise anything too much with this chapter (well, interlude part 2!), just mostly dialogue. Sorry, it may be OOC and stuff, because I literally have no written these two in over a year. Whoa. Sorry ahead of time!

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter (long time ago!): Gaara123, DerangedxandxSarcastic, seventhSINwrath, puppylove91, Katsy17, xnyxchan, Athenian Grace, Lady-Lollie, FrozenFears, Holen-Snape, Enigmus, SwarmOfFanGirls, Tattoo Hollis, Brownie88Babe, Jane-Lily, NinjaoftheDarkness, and Ilamay. Thanks!

* * *

--  
**INTERLUDE PART 2  
**_Returned  
_--

Lucius smirked as he dug through his pocket, and threw the small packages down on the dressing table. He threw a glance at the brown packages with white writing, and after a little contemplating to himself, he decided to pick one up again and open it. He'd never actually used such a muggle invention like this, anyhow, and he was curious.

Who wouldn't be? Right?

It read 'LARGE CONDOM – CHOCOLATE FLAVOURED', which made him frown in disgust that this had previously (yes, previously, but not anymore) belonged to Potter.

But nonetheless, he tore open the plastic packaging, and plucked out the little bit of rubber. It was slippery. He wasn't expecting that.

"Disgusting," he muttered to himself, but continued to investigate the slime-covered hollowed rubber.

It stretched a fair way, but he didn't force it anymore, scared he would break it and his curiosity would force him to open another. Lucius then brought the rubber up to his face to smell it, and was suddenly interrupted with, "Lucius! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Lucius quickly stuffed the rubber behind his back, and innocently said, "Nothing, my dear… Nothing at all."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she approached him slowly, and glanced quickly at _her_ dressing table, and said, "Are those… muggle contraptions that are used for protection during sexual intercourse?"

"Uh. Yes, my dear, yes they are." He may as well tell the truth.

"And where on Merlin's Earth did you get those?" Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

Lucius looked to the floor. His wife could be so intimidating sometimes, when she wasn't in front of her darling son. "I found them. In a trunk."

She gave him a stern look and swept up the remaining condoms in a swift movement. "Harry's trunk, I assume, then?"

Lucius cleared his throat and walked off to the bathroom. "Maybe."

She ground her teeth together, quickly said, "I'll talk to you when I get back," and walked off.

Harry had just gotten out of the bathroom, and was drying his hair with his towel, when Draco said, "There are easier ways to do things, you know?"

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed. "You know, like, drying your hair, cleaning in the shower, brushing your teeth… There's a spell for basically everything, Harry."

"Oh." Harry said, giving a shrug. "I guess I've never thought about being _that_ lazy."

Draco gasped and threw a pillow at Harry. "Are you _implying_ something, _dear_?"

Harry dropped the towel and threw the pillow back, with more force than intended, and knocked Draco off the bed. "Of course not, _honey_."

Draco hid behind the bed as he threw the pillow back, and grabbed another. "I think this means a pillow war, _babe_."

Harry laughed, snuck around the bed, and caught Draco off guard as he smacked him with the pillow. "Don't you mean a 'pillow_ fight_', _snookums_?"

Draco jumped up and ran away, yelling, "No! This is war, _sugar-lump_!"

There was a sharp knock at the door, but the two boys failed to hear it, due to their running around. Draco was fleeing, dodging attempts of Harry's pillow whacking, and Harry was running after him, crazily.

"Don't make me tie you up, _pooky_!" Harry yelled, laughing in a panting type of way.

The knock became loud enough for the two boys to hear, and it made Draco stop suddenly still in his tracks, which caused Harry to run into him violently, forcing them both down on the ground with a huge _bang_.

Draco tried to untangle himself from the mess that was him and Harry on the floor. Together. Closely.

"Ha–Harry… that's either Mother or Father at the door…" Draco tried to say, but he wasn't sure if it came out coherent or not.

"Let them wait." Harry smirked. "I've got some tying yo do. And then some pillow abuse."

Draco's eyes widened. Harry couldn't possible want to tie him up, could he? Definitely not in the way Draco was visualising.

Another loud, abrupt knock occurred.

"Harry…"

Harry grinned and basically leaped off Draco. "Fine, _honey-bun_, go answer the door. I'll be waiting for you _in bed_."

Draco laughed. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He, too, leaped off the floor and headed towards the door. Opening it, he gave a nervous grin at the sight of his mother.

"Mother! How can I help you?" he said, trying not to make his nervousness apparent. She was already giving him the 'I know what you were up to' grin, even though she had it all wrong.

"Just returning something your father accidentally took." She said, smiling, whilst handing Draco a load of small plastic packages.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand, realising what he had been handed. "Oh. Thanks."

She gave him a weak smile and trotted off, saying, "Goodnight, Draco!" in a lovely, almost singsong voice.

Draco closed the door, and yawned quickly. Why wasn't this day over already? He assumed it would be bad enough if this was a _real_ situation, but it wasn't – that made it even more difficult to deal with. Draco had never considered himself an actor, but now he'd have to try.

"What did she want?" Harry asked from the bed.

Draco threw the condoms at him. "Returning stolen property."

* * *

**A/N:** I told you, nothing special! But oh well. I hope I can come back to this fanfiction. I'll wait until I get some feedback on this chapter/bit.

If you would like to see more of this fic, _please review_. I want to know how many people out there are still reading this, because I doubt there's many. lol.

- Veronica.


End file.
